


Crush On You

by aekyuu



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Romance, i imagine Yang Yang to behave exactly like this when he's in love, i mean he listens to justin bieber and is a hypebeast what can i say, you are a new trainee at the company.. <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aekyuu/pseuds/aekyuu
Summary: In which Yang Yang slowly falls in love with you when he realizes that he couldn't keep his eyes away from you, the new trainee.Yang Yang, being a cocky teenager, was confident that he could make you fall in love with him within a snap of a finger. But you aren't that easy, so Yang Yang goes above and beyond to embarrass- I mean, show himself off.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this story heavily relies on what I perceive yangyang as and tbh he reminds me a whole lot of someone i know irl. the expensive clothing, going to private school abroad, generally having no filter when talking, etc... it's all too much LOL anyways enjoy <3333
> 
> there was no other way than to listen to travis scott while writing this to make the story ~more realistic~
> 
> Sentences in ITALIC are Yang Yang's thoughts!

“The global auditions are done? So there’s new trainees at the company? Right now?”

Hendery asks one of the staff members as Lucas, Ten, Xiaojun, and Yang Yang were seated in the black van heading to their company’s main building. Winwin and Kun have individual schedules, so they weren’t with the boys.

“Yes”, the staff member replies.

“How many of them got in?”

“Approximately 120.”

“Woah! That’s a lot for this year.” Hendery replies with a surprised look. 

“Yes, but you know how many trainees give up…”

“Oh, yeah…”

“By the way, one of you has to guide the new trainees around the building and show them our practice rooms, to get them acquainted a little. Who’s volunteering?” the staff member quickly asks.

“Huh? Wait, why do WE have to do it? Aren’t our schedules packed-”, Lucas exclaims before he is interrupted by the staff.

“It will only take about 30 minutes. You’re fine. So who wants to do it?”

Silence ensues. Lucas, Ten, and Xiaojun stare at each other to hopefully gain a response until the youngest one confidently blurts out:

“I’ll do it!” Yang Yang happily volunteers, a little too happy even.

“Alright. The rest of you head to your dorms. Yang Yang, stay with me and I’ll introduce you to the new trainees.” 

Yang Yang was ecstatic. He was excited to meet them mostly because he wanted to feel like an “older brother” guiding others around the famous company. 

Honestly speaking, Yang Yang was always an enthusiastic kid growing up. Having to live in a completely foreign country with a bunch of people that looked different and spoke an incomprehensible language compared to you was hard, at first. But fortunately, humans learn to adapt. He quickly made friends and stayed after school to play basketball with them. He quickly picked up German by conversing with his friends - starting from German slang to curse words; he was like a sponge consuming everything that happened around him. 

He was a carefree kid growing up. He was never afraid to be fully himself in any situation unless he was surrounded by stalker fans. But other than that, Yang Yang was a nice kid who often joked with friends and laughed at the smallest things. 

So, naturally, he would pick the opportunity to show off his personality to the new trainees. 

“Alright, we’re here. Yang Yang, come with me.”

“Okay!” replied the younger one a little too enthusiastically. Okay, calm down, Yang Yang… he reassures himself.

The staff member guides the boy to a room, and once they opened the door, a row of teenagers, 32 boys and 14 girls to be exact, sit patiently. 

Yang Yang starts to regret this decision a little, but he wasn’t willing to back off from this job. He was supposed to guide them after all!

“Good afternoon all. This is Yang Yang from the group WayV, and he will be your guide today. Be obedient and listen to him well - each of you will be assigned a practice room to practice together with. Understood?” the staff member loudly declares.

“Understood!” every one replies back in unison. 

The staff member gives Yang Yang a thumbs up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

“Okay… Breathe in, breathe out… I can do this…”

“Alright, hey guys! As you may know already, my name is Yang Yang and I’ll guide you around the company. This place is huge and I remember being a little lost when I first became a trainee, but you’ll get the hang of where things are. If you have any questions, ask me whenever.” Yang Yang confidently exclaims to the room.

And so, here was Yang Yang guiding almost 50 people behind him. He felt a little embarrassed since he wasn’t really expecting this many trainees at once, but he convinced himself that he could do it a million times in his head. 

He guides them up to the second floor and points to separate practice rooms. 

“Okay, so this is where we usually practice. We’re usually assigned rooms so like, yeah. Are you guys assigned rooms yet?” Yang Yang asks.

“Yes,”

“Alright, good. This is the next practice room right next to ours. Is anybody assigned here?”

A wave of silence takes over the crowd until a weak voice barely says something audible.

“Uh, did somebody say something? Say it louder, please!” Yang Yang exclaims.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry! I’m assigned to that room.” you quickly reply back.

When Yang Yang looks over to the direction the pretty voice was coming from, his eyes widen. 

He was staring at you. 

You were the prettiest person he had ever seen since joining the company, except maybe Yoona. But that’s besides the point. You were quickly becoming his new obsession the longer he looked how beautiful your face was shaped, how wonderful your eyes stared back into his, and how pretty you looked, even in that oversized hoodie you were wearing.

He proceeds to stare at your face for about a good 10 seconds until he interrupts himself, realizing how awkward the air had become.

“Uh, okay. That’s good. So you’re going to practice here from now on, okay? Don’t forget the location, uh, what’s your name?”

“Y/N.” you reply back. Even though you tried to pull off a careless face, you felt your heart beating fast and your cheeks warming from all this shenanigans.  
“Okay, Y/N. That’s a pretty name by the way,” he smiles his signature gummy smile to himself after he says that. Yang Yang knows that was a little cheesy, but you didn’t pay much mind to it. 

Yang Yang continues on pulling off this fake guide facade. But you couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach… After all, Yang Yang was a pretty cute guy. But you felt that he gave off player vibes and thought that he wasn’t actually serious when he complimented your name. 

Yang Yang, on the other hand, had fallen in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> first chappieee ^-^ i'll make the next one longer istg yang yang is one of those embarrassingly cheesy boys that gift you expensive things every day <3\. things will get better, in the mean time please leave kudos/ comments if you liked it and want me to continue this!!
> 
> Thank you<3


End file.
